Losing Balance
by SapphireBee
Summary: Reposted: Companion chapter to Finding Balance, bridging Story Arc on how Sam and Bumblebee became seperated after DOTM. After being branded as fugitives and now wanted by the goverment, Bumblebee must keep not only himself, but Sam hidden. But with the CIA and goverment officals close on their trail, will it be enough to keep them both safe?


_**This random musing is a companion chapter to 'Finding Balance' my thoughts on what could have happened to Sam and Bumblebee and what could have caused them to seperate before AOE. Enjoy guys :)**_

Sapphirebee x  


Losing Balance

**By Steph**

Witness protection is what the government did keep its citizens safe from criminals. Sam had never imagined he would be hiding from the government, in his case it was more like Autobot witness protection. Following the months after the exile of the Autobots, the US government had become increasingly suspicious. There have been numerous news reports claiming sightings of Transformers across the globe. There were some in the White House that believed the Autobots had not truly left. Luckily none of the Autobots had actually been caught proving their well-earned name of robots in disguise. Along with the increased surveillance the US government had also initiated public awareness campaigns in the media. Posters and TV commercials became an increasingly common sight, making hiding out all the more difficult. The increased suspicions had also turned the government's attention to known past Autobot human allies. William Lennox had already been apprehended accused of harbouring Autobot fugitives, hiding them from government agents on his property. It was this that had led to Bumblebee immediately taking Sam into hiding disguising himself with a new all form, a modified 1967 Camaro.

* * *

_The pair had already had a number of close encounters with CIA officials. It was becoming more difficult to stopping any place for longer than a few days mind attempting to gather food and other supplies. Leaving the country was out of the question, with all the borders being watched their options were limited. They had taken into moving around and keeping a low profile in small remote towns. The Autobot comm line was still silent, and there had been no word from any of the others. At the moment, no news was good news. _

_Currently Sam was carrying boxes of basic food supplies through a small backstreet. He and Bumblebee had been in the small town of Gardnerville for two days now. It was one of the longest periods of time they had remained in one place, but Bumblebee knew better than to be idle. The young Autobot was on high alert. He was waiting in a small car park less than 200 m away from where Sam had been to pick up his supplies. Bumblebee could not let Sam out of his sensor range, they had made that mistake once and Sam was very nearly apprehended. They had got away but the damage had been done, the government was now looking for them. Bumblebee activated his scanners, sensors once more sweeping the area as a broadcast quickly got the young Mech's attention. In that moment Sam had placed the supplies into Bumblebees trunk and slid into the driver's seat. Bumblebee boosted the reception, playing the broadcast through his speakers. _

"_**Breaking news has just come in. The White House has just confirmed an Autobot sighting. The Autobot known as Sideswipe was apprehended yesterday by the CIA. He was found hiding with a past known ally of the Autobot who has also been arrested. The fate of the arrested Autobot is unknown but it is thought he is being held in a facility near Chicago awaiting trial." **_

_The broadcast fell silent in a wave of static. Sam slumped forward resting his forehead on the steering wheel. Slowly Sam reached his hand forward to touch the steering wheel in front of him, his fingertips tracing small circles near the autobot insignia that lie in the centre to try and to offer some comfort to his guardian. _

"_I'm sorry Bee" he uttered quietly. Sam's own tears threatened to fall. He hadn't known Sideswipe very well but that didn't matter, he knew what was going to happen, as did Bumblebee. Bumblebee shook around Sam though he remained silent. After what felt like an eternity Bumblebees voice filled the cab. _

"_It's time we moved on." The yellow Autobot murmured quietly setting his own emotions aside, he had his charge to protect. Bumblebee slowly started his engine. Sam remained silent as Bumblebee began to move forward causing his body to press against the driver's seat. _

_After some miles Sam laid a hand on the dashboard. "Bee you are okay?" There was a long pause, the music that had been playing fell quiet. _

"_I am fine Sam. Do not worry yourself." _

_Sam felt himself flinch deliberately moving his hand back to his lap. A wave of static sounded through the radio as though Bumblebee was sighing. _

"_I am troubled." Bumblebee finally admitted sensing Sam's upset. Sam moved his gaze from his lap towards the dashboard, but he remained silent, allowing Bumblebee to speak. _

"_Sideswipe was one of our best undercover tacticians. If he was caught than the rest of us are in trouble." _

_After another pause Bumblebee spoke once more. "He was my friend." _

_Sam bowed his head, inwardly cursing at the world. "Bee I'm sorry about whats happened to Sideswipe, but I know we will make it." He leaned forward, placing both hands on the steering wheel in reassurance. _

_Bumblebee's disco ball that hung from the interior mirror shook, as though the Bot was shaking his head. "You cannot possibly know that Sam, the authorities are hunting for us across the country as we speak. I do not know how long I will be able to keep you safe." _

_The Mech's voice broke off in a wave of static, his half healed vocalizer struggling with the intensity of emotion. Guilt ripped through Bumblebee spark chamber. He didn't trust himself to keep Sam safe, there was too much against them, too much that could go wrong. _

"_Bee." Sam spoke quietly. "I trust you with my life, your one of the the best scouts the Autobots have. If I'm going to be safe with anyone it's you. I don't regret anything that has happened and given the choice I still would have gone into the car." _

_Bumblebee's spark warmed to his charges words. "Thank you Sam." _

_Sam smiled. "Your welcome Bee." _

_Bumblebee answered by slowly lowering Sam's seat into a reclining position. Blowing warm air over Sam's body. "Get some rest Sam. I will wake you up when it's safe for us to stop." _

* * *

After leaving Gardnerville the pair had found themselves back near Tranquility. It was this that had prompted Sam to convince Bumblebee to attempt to visit his parents.

"_No, absolutely not the risk is too high Sam. The authorities are watching your parents, they're expecting you to try make contact." _

_Sam glared at the dash. "Bee please! They're my parents! I have not seen them in over a year, they don't even know if I'm alive or dead! This war has taken everything from me! I am begging you Bee, at least let me try.__" _

_Bumblebee flinched, feeling his guardian protocols coming online one by one as he attempted to beat them down. The risk was too high, they could be caught, Sam could be arrested. No one knew what happened to the humans that were accused of helping the Autobots, but the look of pure emotion on Sam's face was enough to send even the battle hardened scout's spark into turmoil. _

"_I.. very well Sam. I will see if I can establish a safe route into the city." _

* * *

It had been planned with the utmost precision. Under the cover of night, Sam and Bumblebee would make their way to the Witwicky residents in an attempt to make contact with Sam's parents. Several escape routes had also been established just in case.

_Bumblebee slowly came to a stop on the Witwicky drive. His spark pulsed in apprehension, something didn't feel right, it was quiet far too quiet. Their journey into the city had been uneventful, almost too easy. Bumblebee attempted shake off the feelings of uneasiness that were threatening to take over. Carefully the yellow Mech opened the driver's door. Sam quickly exited the Camaro, almost running up to the front door of the house. No sooner had he reached the front step a loud booming voice filled the air. _

"_Stay where you are, we have you surrounded." _

_Sam froze slowly turning around. His eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. They were trapped. Panic and hysteria began to rise in Sam's chest, threatening to take over. Behind Bumblebee there were at least two dozen men. They walked forward encasing the pair in a tight circle with their bodies. They had come armed, some with guns, others with some kind of weapon Sam didn't recognise. Although it beared an uncanny resemblance to those possessed by Sector 7, to render Cybertroians defenceless. It was clear what their intentions were: take them alive or eliminate them. They had come with enough weaponry to make sure of that. _

_Sam slowly raised his hands above his head, adopting a submissive gesture as he slowly moved back towards Bumblebee. As he neared his guardian one of the soldiers stood forward letting off a round by Sam's feet. _

"_I said stay where you are!" The soldier snarled. His uniform look different, he was grey with age, a clear veteran of war. The man wore black sunshades disguising his face. _

_Sam jumped, and froze on the spot, his eyes widening in fear. Bumblebee's engine growled in warning, the younger autobot felt powerless. His processors informed him the chances of him being able to snatch Sam to safety and get away was less than 5%. _

"_We've been tracking you both for a while now, but knew it was only a matter of time before you attempted to come home. Rookie mistake kid." The man in shades sneered. _

_Sam inhaled sharply, in an attempt to calm himself before speaking. "Look, we don't want any trouble, the Autobots have not hurt anyone. Why are you doing this?" _

_The man drew his gun, pointing it at Sam's head. "They killed thousands in Chicago, including my sister. They need to all be eliminated if our world is ever going to be safe." _

_Sam's breath hitched catching in his throat. "Eliminated? Your killing them!" He acused. The man moved the pistol he held closer to Sam's head. _

_"We are serving our country, you however are a traitor and no better off than they are. Men, take him."_

_In that single moment, as three men moved forward ready to seize Sam, Bumblebee transformed. Mechanical parts shifted and rearranged themselves as a bipedal robot replaced the yellow Camaro. The Mech's forearm shifted revealing the twin plasma cannon. Bumblebee pointed his weapon at the men threatening Sam. _

"_Leave him alone, it's me your after." Bumblebee growled, his weapon powering up as yellow hot plasma crackled to life. Rage was burning hot in Bumblebee's spark chamber, his guardian protocols driving him to place himself between Sam and the other humans. The men advancing towards Sam froze, drawing their own weapons at the yellow Autobot. _

_The soldier s__hoved Sam roughly onto the grass, pressing__ his pistol next to Sam's temple, he began to put pressure on the trigger. Sam whimpered in fear, feeling his heart thundering loudly in his rib cage._

"_Stand down Autobot, otherwise we will shoot him dead before you even have chance to fire. I guarantee that." _

_Bumblebee froze in place as a low growl escaped the Mech's vocaliser. He was helpless, every calculation he made confirmed that. It was no idle threat. Bumblebee began to lower his weapon but in that single instances Sam jumped upwards, landing a punch in the man's jaw. The pistol quickly fell free of the soldier's hand, clattering to the ground. At the same time, a dozen other soldiers ran forward pinning Sam back on the ground. Sam grunted as the wind was knocked out of him, several weapons were once more pointed in his direction. But Sam had achieved what he set out to do. He knew that he had diverted their attention, and just maybe had bought Bumblebee enough time to escape. _

"_Bee go!" He yelled as another group of soldiers ran forward towards Bumblebee, their weapons powering up as they moved. _

_Bumblebee shook his head as he furiously sprinted towards Sam intending to throw the men off him. More soldiers ran towards the yellow autobot. Sam knew this was Bumblebee's only chance, there was too many of them for him to fight off. _

"_Bumblebee get out here now!" Sam shouted furiously as he violently struggled against the men holding him down. _

_Bumblebee let out a low moan as an agonising sense of failure ripped through his spark chamber. His optics locked with Sam's face recognising the pleading expression._

_"Bee please! You have to go! I will be alright". _

_Bumblebee spark broke at the sight. Closing his optics Bumblebee turned away, leaping forward and transformed in mid step. He gunned his engines forward as the soldiers opened fire on him. Bullets pinged off his armour plating as a yellow Camaro took the place of the mechanical robot and like a streaking bullet, Bumblebee disappeared into the night. _

* * *

The next day an official broadcast had been released by the US government on the news. It was announced that the Transformers were officially still amongst the population, and that a key autobot sympathiser had been captured. All sightings were now to be reported by a hotline telephone number. The worldwide search had begun.

_Human nature had always existed as a fine balance. It could be fearful as it could be brave, compassionate as it could be violent, and kind as it could be cruel. It was in this single moment that this fine balance had been lost._

_**Many thanks to my Beta reader ****salvador242.  
**_


End file.
